The present technology relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and so on that are configured to execute the processing of image data possibly containing character information.
A technique is known that, with television receivers, sharpness processing is executed on image data in order to enhance image sharpness, for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2009-278326.